


Faded

by DeathTheKed



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, gahyeonxsiyeon, handami?, jiyoo, suayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTheKed/pseuds/DeathTheKed
Summary: Where are you now?I will find you.I will recognize you.You were the shadow to my light…Despite where you are.Despite who you are.I will cherish everything, from your words to your expression.I’m faded…===================================================================Description sucks, but check it out~





	Faded

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by: Dreamcatcher (Siyeon & Sua) - Faded
> 
> I’m JiYoo-biased, but SuaYeon is my 2nd ship. I’ve been watching FMVs and happens to came across the video stated ^ then got inspired. I know there’s a lot of plot like this one, but I just wanted to write something about the fmv. Go check it out, it’s a great edit. Anyways, enjoy~
> 
> Descriptions inspired by: Faded and Who Are You? (Goblin) lyrics. Listen to it while reading~

Siyeon went to sleep while cuddling Sua in her shared room with Yoohyeon, but she woke up back in her own shared room with Jiu and Dami without her girlfriend around. Sua rarely left her side without waking her up, so she kind of felt weird. But in the end, she ignored it.

Standing up from her bed, she walked out of the room. Dami and Handong had already woke up and is currently watching the TV while Jiu is cooking breakfast in the kitchen. Well, that’s another weird thing. Sua usually cooks for them, not Jiu. The oldest would be with Yoohyeon.

“Hey, unnie.” she greeted the leader when she entered the kitchen. “Where’s Yoohyeon?”

“Asleep. Why don’t you go wake her up? While you’re at it, wake Gahyeon up too.”

What about Sua unnie? Siyeon thought, but nodded anyways. She grabbed an apple along the way and took a bite as she walked towards Yoohyeon’s room first, she need to see Sua.

But when she entered the room, her girlfriend wasn’t there. Literally. There wasn’t any sign of her things in the room, Yoohyeon even sleeps on the lower bunk bed. What’s going on…?

“Yoohyeon, wake up.” she said, lightly tapping the tall girl’s shoulder. “Where’s Sua unnie?”

“Sua? Who’s Sua?” the lead vocalist grumbled as she sat up. “Is it breakfast time already?”

“Yeah.” Yoohyeon nodded her head and went out of the room, so Siyeon decided to ignore what she mumbled earlier, thinking that she was still probably sleepy to answer her properly.

But when all members had already gathered in the dining table, Siyeon noticed that there’s no seat left vacant. There was only six chairs, and the members didn’t even question where her girlfriend is. Does she have schedules today? she let out a sigh and decided to just ask Jiu.

“Unnie, do you know where my girlfriend is?” Jiu looked away from Yoohyeon to face her but before she could answer, Gahyeon interrupted by raising her hand and smiling playfully.

“I’m right here, unnie.” the members laughed but Siyeon just stared confused. Is this a joke?

“Gahyeon, I know you look like Sua unnie, but I don’t like you that way. Now, be serious.”

“What do you mean?” Yoohyeon asked. “Who’s Sua? Do you have a secret girlfriend?”

“What? No!” Siyeon exclaimed. “Stop fooling around, Yooh. I’m being serious…”

“So am I, none of us know any Sua.” the members nodded simultaneously.

“You’re kidding me. Kim Bora, Sua, our main dancer, the greatest pervert of our group who loves to touch butts. Come on, you can’t tell me you just forgot about her. It’s not funny.”

“We’re not joking, unnie.” Dami stated, and that’s when Siyeon starts believing them…

“And if you’re talking about the most pervert in our group, then that would be Dami.”

“Dongie!” the rapper scolded, her face turning red. “Fine, I can’t even deny that. Anyways, if you’re looking for someone, we could help you. Do you have a picture of this Sua girl?”

Siyeon immediately grabbed her phone, that’s always in her pocket, and scrolled through the gallery. She went to every folder, but there was nothing. Not even one single picture of Sua.

“What the hell?!” 

“Language.” Jiu scolded.

“I can’t find her photos, how am I supposed to react?” she talked back. “She’s my girlfriend, my phone is supposed to be full of her pictures so why can’t I find anything, not even one.”

“Siyeon unnie, calm down.” Gahyeon interrupted, putting a hand on her shoulder. “It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine. How can you all just forget about her? If this is a prank, it needs to stop now.”

“We’re not pranking you or anything, Siyeon.” Jiu sternly said, and when she does that, it means that things are as serious as she is. This time, the main vocal is really believed them.

“I’m always beside her in our photoshoots.” she suddenly said but they shook their heads.

“I’m always the one beside you.” Yoohyeon stated gently, like she’s afraid of offending her.

“Then, who sang first in Trust Me and Lullaby? Cause it’s her.” Siyeon just wouldn’t give up.

“No, Yoohyeon unnie started in Lullaby while I started first in Trust Me.” Gahyeon informed.

“Who’s hand was I holding during our filming for the Fly High MV?” she asked once more.

“Once again, that’s me.”

“But you were having nightmares.”

“No, it was Handong unnie who got nightmares.”

“Lastly, who sang the Really Really cover with me and Yooh?”

“That would be me, Siyeon.” Jiu answered then chuckled. “You were actually pissed cause you were third-wheeling in the MV.” she joked but Siyeon wasn’t in the mood to laugh…

“I--This is seriously stupid, I…need some air.” with that, she stood up and left the dorm.

This is only a nightmare, right? There is no way in hell was she just imaging Sua right from the start, Jiu was even the first one who knew her. She’s the longest trainee among them.

But the look on everyone’s face, it was a really a confused look. They really didn’t remember Sua at all. Siyeon knows that they couldn’t be faking it, she’s been with the girls for a long time so she knows when they’re lying and when they’re telling the truth. Right now, it’s real.

“Where are you, Sua unnie?” she whispered under her breath as she hugged her jacket.

It was a habit of her to always leave the house with a jacket on, Sua would often remind it to her cause she doesn’t want Siyeon to get sick and she has a habit of entering Siyeon’s jacket.

The main vocalist smiled fondly, remembering the times where her girlfriend would find warmth in her jacket instead of her own. Sua was charmingly cute that way, she’s irresistible.

And now, walking on the familiar street, she couldn’t help but remember the times she and Sua had gone out together. Whether it’s a sunny day or a rainy day, they’re always together.

So, where are you now? With a sigh, Siyeon started walking faster towards the entertainment. If her members don’t remember Sua, then she would just remember everything for them…

Arriving at the entertainment, she received questioning looks but didn’t bother to answer any of them. She hurriedly walked towards Sua’s favorite dance room and entered. It still has her presense, a mixture of innocence and maturity. This is where Sua claimed her dreams…

Siyeon plopped down the dance room and started to think about her memories with Sua. It replayed in her mind, but little by little the pictures are starting to fade into black and white.

She hurriedly open her eyes and started tearing up. What the hell is going on? Is this a test? Are the Gods making her see what would happen if Sua hadn’t come into her life? Will this nightmare eventually ends? Because Siyeon already get it, she can’t live without Kim Bora…

“Siyeon.” that voice. Siyeon looked around the room, looking for the owner of that voice.

“Sua unnie, come back to me please. I can’t do this without you, I miss you already.”

Silence. No one replied, the dance room is still peaceful. There wasn’t any blaring music from the speaking, or any screeching of the shoes on the floor, there wasn’t any Sua around her…

“Siyeon!” the door opened and her members starting to come in. “Don’t run out suddenly.”

“Sorry, unnie. I need to gather my thoughts. I can’t think straight if you guys are around.”

“Is it because we can’t remember who Sua is?” Yoohyeon asked, and Siyeon nodded. “Why? Is she really that important to you? How come you never told us anything about her?”

“Yooh…” Jiu shook her head, and Yoohyeon stopped. “Why don’t you tell us about her, Si?”

“Why should I? It’s not like you’re really going to believe me if I told you anything, right?”

“Well, we know you’re not a liar.” Dami interrupted with a gentle smile. “So, go on. Tell us.”

“Yeah, maybe we’ll magically remember her if you do.” Handong joked, and Siyeon smiled.

“Alright. So, her name’s Kim Bora but she goes by Sua. We debuted together in Minx, and in Dreamcatcher. She’s the main dancer, lead rapper and vocalist. Such a quadriple threat, cause she’s talented and beautiful.” Siyeon fondly said, and the members listened intently.

“She loves to bite me, or any member actually, but she also loves to kiss those bitemarks better. Well, she just loves to kiss in general. She’s a clingy person, so it’s normal for her.”

“Have you kissed?” Gahyeon said, smiling teasingly and Siyeon couldn’t help but blush.

“We kissed a lot, Gahyeonnie, she’s my girlfriend. But our first kiss was actually a game.”

“Pepero game?” Yoohyeon guessed and the main vocalist nodded… “How did it go?”

“We went to Fact in Star, and partnered up. She had accidentally bit her lips.”

“Uhm, that actually happened.” Jiu mumbled, getting red like her hair now. “But it was me and Yoohyeon, I accidentally bit her lips by going in too deep.” and something clicked inside Siyeon’s head. Is it possible that she’s inside a parallel universe where Sua isn’t a member?

“Really, huh?” Siyeon started to try it out. “Who among us said the famous ‘Oh, wow’?”

“That’s Dami talking about my body.” Handong answered bluntly. “She said she likes it.”

“Stop exposing me.” Dami slapped the Chinese shoulder, making the others laugh except Siyeon, who was in deep thoughts. She knows that she’s in a different universe right now.

So, what should she do to get back at her own world? Does the Siyeon in this world gets switched with her? If that’s the case, should she find the Sua in this world? She should…

“I need to ask one last thing.” Siyeon stated. “Do you guys believe in parallel universe?”

\--

“Kim Bora, or also known as Sua, is a dance instructor in Lone Wolf Dance Studio. She’s famous for her dancing skills, pretty face and kind personality like a mother, they said.”

“Does it have an address of the dance studio?” Siyeon asked, and Yoohyeon started typing.

“Uhm, it’s actually close to our entertainment, just two blocks away from the building.”

“Very well, I’ll go talk to our CEO then. I want him to hire her immediately.” she was just about to walk out of the internet cafe when the door opened and Sua’s face came in view.

Their first meeting suddenly came into Siyeon’s mind; it was her first day as trainee and she wanted to start practicing before the first evaluation. She searched for a secluded place and entered the dance room from the furthest row but froze when she noticed it was occupied.

A girl shorter than her was dancing to BigBang’s Bang Bang Bang. She’s drenched in sweat and was panting as she finished the choreography, and yet she’s still the most beautiful thing that Siyeon had laid eyes upon. When the music stops, that’s when she finally noticed her…

But instead of asking anything, she just smiled and continued dancing when the next song plays. Siyeon would never forget that day, her heart was beating on rhythm like Rhythm Ta!

And right now, her heart was beating 2x faster than their rock title tracks. Like their first meeting, Sua just smiled at her and continued to make her way inside the internet cafe.  
But Siyeon wouldn’t let this chance pass. She held unto Sua’s wrist and took a deep breath…

“Would you like to go out with me?” a hand smacked her head and she looked up to see Yoohyeon. The tall girl glared at her before facing the clueless dancer with a gentle smile.

“Forgive my friend here, she just couldn’t help herself when she sees some gorgeous girl.”

“She’s not just any gorgeous girl.” Siyeon mumbled, and she melted when Sua chuckled.

“It’s fine, I’m actually flattered to have a pretty girl ask me out on our first meeting.”

“We could have lots of meeting if you want to.” once again, Yoohyeon smack her.

“Behave, Singni.” the lead vocalist leaned in and whispered… “I know she’s your girlfriend’s parallel self, but she’s not really your girlfriend. Hitting on her is like cheating with Sua.”

“But she is Sua.”

“She’s a different Sua…”

“Right.” Siyeon said, glancing at Sua of this world. Her Sua is kind of a wild girl, while this one looks soft and gentle. This isn’t her Sua, because she loves that wild girl with all of her heart.

“I’m actually kind of busy.” Sua stated. “But I could give you my number, for that meetings.”

“That would be great.” Siyeon smiled fondly as she watch her girlfriend’s parallel self.

“Here you go. I go by Sua at my work, but you can call me Bora. Okay, cutie?”

“Okay.” they smiled at each other before Sua went in and she went out. Once they’re outside, she let out a sigh and handed the number Yoohyeon. “Give it to your Siyeon, tell her to call.”

“Are you hooking your parallel self with your girlfriend’s parallel self?” the tall girl teased.

“Well, I don’t need to hook you and Jiu unnie up, you’re already together in any universe.”

“Eyy, stop teasing me.” Yoohyeon smack her for the third time that day, but Siyeon couldn’t care less. She just wants to go back to her Sua. She misses her and it hasn’t been 24 hours…

When they got back to their dorm, the girls were preparing for dinner. They had lunch earlier at the entertainment before Yoohyeon and Siyeon started searching for Sua’s whereabouts. It took them long but Siyeon is glad that she got to see a different version of Sua earlier…

“So, did you find anything about her?” Gahyeon asked while distributing spoons and forks.

“We actually ran into her, and Siyeon unnie really couldn’t keep her hand to herself.”

“Alright, payback time.” Siyeon mumbled before smacking Yoohyeon three times.

“That’s enough.” Jiu scolded as she put their food on the table. “Siyeonnie, I’m glad you ran into her, but did you found anything about how you can go back to your own universe?”

“She’s kindly telling you to leave our universe.” Handong stated, making Jiu slap her arm.

“That’s not it. You know I love you, but everything has consequences. We can’t risk it.”

“Unnie’s right.” Dami agreed. “We still don’t know why you’re here in the first place.”

“Me neither. All I remember is sleeping besides my girl, then I woke up here. We argue a bit during lunch but we made up before dinner and sleeping. That’s all I remember…”

“What did you argue about?” Yoohyeon asked. “Maybe it’ll give you a clue or something.”

“Well, we argue about…” Siyeon paused before glancing at someone. “About Gahyeon.”

“Why would you argue about me? Am I being annoying to you? Was I too clingy?”

“No, no. She was being jealous cause I’ve been spending a lot of time with you. In case you don’t know, Sua unnie can be a bit of possessive. But I don’t mind, I love everything about her.” Handong and Dami faked a gag, Yoohyeon and Jiu smiled while Gahyeon just stared…

“I guess she knew about my feelings.” the maknae said out of nowhere, causing everyone’s attention to focus on her. She smiled and confessed… “I’ve always like you, Siyeon  
unnie.”

Siyeon froze, while the rest of the members stared in shock. All those times they’ve been teasing Gahyeon and Siyeon, they never thought that the maknae would actually like her. Siyeon is far from Gahyeon’s ideal type, they wouldn’t have guessed she would fell for her.

“Are you serious?” Gahyeon nodded. “Why…Why me? There’s Yoohyeon and Jiu, Dong--”

“That’s what I like about you, you’re always thinking about the others before yourself.”

Sua had said something like this before. When Siyeon asked her what she loves the most about her girlfriend, she answered; The fact that you’re selfless. This worlds needs a selfless and a selfish to keep spinning, I happen to be the latter so I know we’re a perfect match.

“We’re not a perfect match.” Siyeon blurted out. “We’re both selfless. Sorry, Gahyeon.”

\--

Siyeon slept that day with a lot of things inside her mind, enough to make her frustrated, but she woke up to an arm wrapped around her waist and that made her smile seeing it’s Sua. Her Sua. She knows because the girl had this devilish smirk when she noticed Siyeon staring.

“Good morning, gorgeous.” but Siyeon didn’t mind, because she loves this evil kid so much.

“Good morning, Singni.” oh, she just loves it when Sua calls her that way. “Are you okay?”

“What do you mean?” Siyeon asked, confused on why her girlfriend’s suddenly asking her.

“You had quite a dream last night. Jiu called me out of my room to sleep with you cause she thinks you’re having a nightmare, you were tossing and turning around but eventually stopped when I came.” Sua informed, and it took Siyeon a few seconds before she smiled.

“You really are my safe place, then.” she hugged the main dancer and snuggled closer. “I’m so glad I’m inlove with you.” Sua let out a chuckle before hugging the main vocalist tightly.

“I love you too, you lone wolf.” no matter what, in any universe, I will always love you…

==========================================================================

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this angst but SuaYeon already had enough of angst stories. It seems like InSomnias often make them emo kids while JiYoo are the fluffy couple. But anyways, it really was supposed to be angst where Sua just faded and Gahyeon became Siyeon’s endgame. I had to trash that possibility out cause I’m a loyal SuaYeon shipper. Btw, I don’t ship her with Gahyeon, it’s all for plot. I’m sorry, maknae-ya. I love you <3


End file.
